Sleep Talk
by Foolish Moon
Summary: A oneshot about Mistel's feelings and his sleep talking wife. Reviews and Favs are appreciated for this underrated bachelor :)


Author's note: I've been married to Mistel and I love him more and more so here's a fanfic in appreciation of him. He's one of the most intriguing bachelors I've met, and I've been playing HM for 8 years already! Anw, here's a drabble for him.

* * *

Seep Talk

* * *

The dawn silently crept up to the two young teens sleeping soundly on the green double bed. A certain blond guy slowly fluttered his eyes open, only to see the peaceful sleeping face of his beautiful wife. Brown strands of hair encompassing her slightly pink cheeks; her lips, gently open, inhaling and exhaling with a slow rhythm, alongside his own steady heart beats. Her usual big brown orbs were hidden by her lids. Mistel couldn't help but smile. They were wed just the week before and the young man still couldn't believe the fact that this lovely farmer was his wife. All the bachelors in town eyed her, much to his dismay, but who would blame them? She was too endearingly special to ignore. Her fame amongst the other guys makes Mistel's inner demon appear most of the time, but just one smile from his angel tames his beast.

Her innocence was the first trait Mistel discovered, and the trait he loved the most. She doesn't have anything to hide, the complete opposite of him. Because although a kind smile was always plastered on Mistel's face, it was always empty. It was just his selling smile, being an owner of a shop and a gentleman. Obviously, the amethyst-eyed boy was slightly envious of his wife's honest expressions, but those were the reasons he loved her more.

Mistel turned his whole body to face the sleeping girl. He was wearing a white button up long sleeves with pale purple stripes, and blue trousers for the bottom. His shirt's first two buttons were undone due to his wife's slightly violent cuddling last night. A small chuckle emerged from his lips while recalling the night before. Oh how adorable his wife was as she blushed whilst his teasing. His hand found its way moving a strand of her hair, placing it behind her ear. She was truly wonderful, Mistel thought, as she could have chosen someone better, there were plenty, but she chose him instead. Though female costumers do declare their attraction to the antique shop owner every now and then, it spoke nothing of any standard of worth for him. Well, until her.

"My love." Mistel whispered. He had no intention of waking her up, no, he just wanted to call out to her, to feel her whole being with his lips. People say that he's rather possessive, though he doesn't deny such speculations, he'd rather put it out as he just loves her too much and displays it in his unconventional way. Truth be told, the darker side of his soul wanted to own the girl, physically and emotionally. He wanted to keep her all to himself, lock her away from the world. But he couldn't, no. Though she was the sole purpose of Mistel's life, she was also an essential asset to their village. She was their hero; making it possible for them to be known among other countries even when they were just a little, quiet town. And though he admired that side of his wife, it made him incredibly jealous. Even when she gives that big smile of hers to the audience whenever she wins a competition makes him rattle with envy, but tries his best to hide it with a smile. This was the side of himself that the young man loathed the most.

Mistel could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock his wife built a few days ago, the slow rhythm of sounds reminding him that his wife would wake up pretty soon, seeing that it was almost six a.m. As he stared at her delicate features, Mistel's lips formed a smile. "I love you more than anything." He whispered silently to himself. It was an irrevocable truth. Yes, his jealousy had no bounds and his obsession for his wife was rather outputting at times, but one thing for sure is, the fact that she chose to love him even with all those flaws was something he'll be forever be thankful for.

"Mistel..."

The young man's eyes shot open.

"Love? Have you woken?" No response.

A faint blush appeared on the husband's cheeks. This was one of the many times his wife made him feel childishly happy. He was on her mind even in slumber, and the thought made Mistel's heart wrenched in bliss. Small moments like this remind him of how, even with his constant teasing and her continuous blushing, easily it was for her to push and pull him around her finger, cajoling him unconsciously into loving her more. He leaned forward a little, placing his index finger delicately on her small nose, making her crunch it slightly. He giggled silently like a child playing with a toy. She was so precious, much more than the beautiful things he sells in his shop, yes, she was exquisite like no other.

Mistel was logical. He knows things older people would deem difficult to understand. He was witty in the sense of both words and intellect, thinking about future conversations and planning his responses ahead with all the possible outcomes. He was someone who would read dozens of encyclopedias just to past time, easily understanding every strand of sentences written. He can compute projectile physics in his mind, testing out his spatial acumen when playing pool or darts. He can decipher detective novels even without finishing it. That was the kind of person he was.

But even with all those superfluous ability, he couldn't decipher her. Most of the time, he would think that he would have gotten her, but then she would do something unexpected and all his future references would be worthless.

"Mistel... N-no..."

The blond's eyes widened for a bit, what in the world was she dreaming about?

"Ah... Mistel, gently..."

The usual, cool plastered on Mistel's face suddenly disappeared. His heart beats quickened and slight panicked overlapped his face. Her words sound temptingly intriguing. His face was red, showing the expression of uttered surprise and dismantled disposition. He sat up, watching her in anxious awe.

"Mistel... The chicken... pat gently..."

Then, the brunette's eyes gently opened. She stretched her limbs, her pure white dress enveloping her slender figure.

"Good morning." She beamed with her usual soft face, ignorant of the fact that her husband was in slight disarray because of her words before being awake.

"Hm? Mistel? Are you okay?" She blinked a few times at him being speechless for once.

He laughed. A heartfelt chuckle. He then grabbed her, giving her a soft embrace. This was so like her, an innocent deceiver. The girl just continued to blink, still not getting the reason why her husband was laughing.

"Mmm. Good morning, love." He muttered with his soft voice, as if talking to a child.

"Why are you laughing? What happened?" She pouted while looking at him, feeling teased again. "So early in the morning yet you make fun of me already."

"No, no. It's just that..."

"What?" Mistel took note of her adorable lips, pouting at him, as if she's tempting him. _Self control,_ Mistel thought.

"You kept calling my name in your sleep. Makes a man wonder what kind of dreams you're having." He said with a little tease, loving her reactions.

Her eyes then shot open, her skin turning redder by the second.

"Wha-what else did I say?" She asked, bashful and embarrassed. Oh how can she let herself sleep talk so easily with this tease-loving husband of hers.

"Hmm, who knows. But might I say, you're rather daring." A soft yet sneaky grin appeared on his lips.

"Mistel!"

The blond guy stood up from their green bed, stretching a little then turned to his wife. "Come on now, love. If you fail to get up sooner, I'll have no choice but force you to stay in bed all day with me. Maybe start the continuation of where we halted in your dream."

"What?! Wait, Mistel, tell me!"

"Nothing. I'll be the one preparing breakfast, then. Come on, now, love."

"Wait, Mistel!"

 _End._


End file.
